Dyskusja użytkownika:TyskiPl
Welcome! Hi TyskiPl -- we're excited to have Saint Seiya Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Zbroje Witam. Ostatnio pomyślałem, że można zrobić artykuły o poszczególnych zbrojach itd. Można by było tam napisac ogólnie o tych zbrojach, ich historię w anime, pokazać jak się zmieniały niektóre zbroje przez całe anime, wypisać ich właścicieli itd. by Szopman Mógłbym spróbować xD Jak sie wrzuca grafiki ?? ponieważ tym też chętnie bym się zajął. Np., zeby w każdym artykule było widać jak kto/co się zmianił/zmieniało. Uważam, ze w artykułach powinno się pisać "jedna z dwunastu..." ponieważ wg. kanonu anime/mangi zbrój było 12. Także znaków zodiaku jest tylko 12. Przy zbroi wężownika wystarczy napisać, że jest to dodatkowa zbroja występująca tylko w grze, nie mająca nic wspólnego z mangą i anime. Przerwa Ciesz się, że są ludzie którzy mają czas i chęć pomagać przy tej Wiki ;// Poza tym Tobie również zdarzają się pomyłki ;/ Kilka zmian Zauważyłem, że jak jest ta ramka na dole pod każdym artykule o złotych rycerzach z kategorią "Złoci rycerze" to brakuje tam w rycerzach z "Lost Canvas" drugiego rycerza bliźniąt. Powinno się go dodać. Poza tym przydałoby się dodać tam jeszcze kategorie "Złoci rycerze w 'Next Dimension'" bo w tamtej mandze są inni złoci rycerze. Poza tym sądze, że należy przemianować artykuł "Saori Kido" na "Atena" i "Julian Solo" na "Posejdon". Wtedy będzie można pisać historie danego Boga a nie tylko jednej inkarnacji. Złoci Rycerze w Next Dimension: Ox (rycerz byka), 'Shijima (rycerz panny), '''Izō (rycerz koziorożca) noi oczywiście Shion i Dohko. Reszta nie jest znana. Jak wiadomo Next Dimension i Lost Canvas wzajemnie się wykluczają ;P A drugi rycerz bliźniąt w LC to Aspros. troszke się mylisz ponieważ w mandze LC Posejdon przybrał postać dziewczyny z rodu Solo. ; p re:Twoja Strona Użytkownika Gdybyś sprawdził we , zobaczyłbyś, że nie mam tu 'żadnej''' edycji (ten wpis jest pierwszą) – stronę użytkownika mam utworzoną tylko dlatego, że szablon umieściłem w starterze i mówiąc szczerze nawet nie wiem, o czym jest ta wiki, w związku z czym raczej nie będę się tu udzielał. Podobnie pisanie do staffa Wikii w takiej kwestii jest raczej tylko bezsensownym alarmem. Misiek (talk) 09:09, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) takie małe pytanko jak się robi te tabele takie jak na tej wiki , bo sama mam wikie Ewelitta2 (dyskusja) 14:37, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Hej, jestem biurokratą na Dragon Ball Wiki i chciałbym nawiązać z wami współpracę. My będziemy linkować artykuły związane z Seint Seiya do waszej wiki a wy do naszej. Ok? --Zd aa (dyskusja) 09:52, lis 4, 2018 (UTC)